A Doctor Who Christmas Carol
by otaku9
Summary: It's that time of year again! But when the Doctor declines an invitation to spend Christmas with Clara and her family to be alone, the TARDIS has other plans for him. Will companions from his past help him learn to open to people again, or will he eventually die alone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Christmas Carol.

_Chapter 1_

It was another quiet, normal Wednesday…unless you were the Doctor and Clara and traveling all over time and space in a blue box/spaceship/time machine.

It supposed to be a quiet trip to the planet of various holidays, where there were big cities dedicated to one holiday. But of course, when they were caught with Christmas stuff in the city of Halloween, the various residents began to chase after them, throwing candy, costumes, and even pumpkins at the two.

When they got back in the TARDIS, the two sighed in relief, breathing heavily.

"Why didn't you tell me that bringing stuff from other holidays was _illegal_ in other cities?" Clara complained, placing her bags down on the floor.

"I didn't know!" The Doctor insisted. "Besides, Halloween City was a shortcut to get back to the TARDIS!"

"A really long shortcut!" Clara added.

"Oi!" The Doctor held out a finger. "One more negative comment and I will turn this ship around!"

Clara sighed. "Alright," Finally, the TARDIS landed at the Maitland's house with a thunk. She picked up her Christmas bags. "Thanks for taking me Christmas shopping by the way, Doctor."

"Well," The Doctor clapped his hands together, "As I always say, the best place in the world for any kind of holiday shopping is the Holiday planet. They have everything for every holiday there. Even Thanksgiving. Although I'm not sure what kind of decorations you would have for Thanksgiving. Well, there's the cornucopia, of course…and then there's the blow-up turkeys and pilgrims, but those are absolutely tacky and-"Anyway, thanks again." Clara said.

"So…I'll see you next Wednesday?" The Doctor asked.

"Um, actually no." Clara answered. The Doctor looked up suddenly, his normally smiling face turning into a frown. "Not for the reason you think, Doctor. Next week is Christmas, and I'm going to spend Christmas with George, Angie, Artie, and my grandmother."

"Oh." The Doctor said. "Well that's alright then. I'll see you _next _Wednesday then." He turned back to his controls.

"Doctor." Clara turned around suddenly, still in the doors of the TARDIS. "Do you have any plans for next Wednesday?"

"Well," the Doctor said, "I was going to take you to Barcelona. Not the city, mind you, but the planet. They have dogs with no noses!" He smiled. Then he frowned. "But since you're busy then, I'll guess that'll have to wait."

"Doctor," Clara said, "If you're not doing anything on Christmas, I was wondering if you…could come spend Christmas with me and the Maitlands."

"Spend Christmas? With _you_?" The words "spend", "Christmas", and "with me" floated around in his head. The last time he had spent Christmas with any of his companions was when…

"No!" The Doctor shouted, trying to block the memories of his past. He turned back to Clara and saw an expectant smile on her face. "Sorry, Clara," her face fell, "No."

"Why?" Clara asked.

"I…I don't do domestics. At all. None." The Doctor stated, looking her coldly in the eye.

_"I don't do domestics." He was just like that man before. The man with the cold blue eyes and the big ears and nose. The man who wore the leather jacket. The man born from the Last Great Time War. The man who only knew pain and death and suffering. The man destined to be alone._

"Alright Doctor," Clara said, her tone lowering, "If…If you change your mind, you'll know where to find me. And when, of course." And so, Clara walked out of the TARDIS, carrying her bags of Christmas shopping.

"Clara! Clara!" The Doctor heard Angie and Artie exclaim as they crowded the young woman. "What'd you get us?"

"Now, now children," Clara said with a laugh before front door closed. As soon as Clara was out of his sight, the Doctor turned back to his old girl.

"Another Christmas coming, old girl," He softly whispered, stroking her console, "Where has the time gone?" The TARDIS didn't answer, as usual. And so, with a flick of a switch, a turn of a dial and the push of a button, the TARDIS left with her usual whooshing sound and disappeared from the street in front of the Maitland's house.

_End. I hoped you enjoyed it so far. Please review and tell me what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Christmas Carol.

_Chapter 2_

The Doctor walked out of the kitchen, holding a piece of pie in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He took a swig from the bottle, then quickly spit it out.

_That's right, I hate wine._ He put the bottle down on the ground and placed the piece of pie on the console. He took a small bite, reveling in the taste of the pie and thinking of past Christmases.

_He had just woken up from his latest regeneration and had just saved the Earth from the Sycorax. He was sitting at the table with Jackie and Mickey and Rose, all wearing silly paper crowns on their heads. They were laughing and enjoying each other's company._

_ He was standing there in front of his TARDIS, watching as the snow fell on everything. Donna was looking at him, still dressed in her wedding dress, looking at him with wonder and amazement, and even fear. _

_ He was flying a spaceship called the Titanic II, trying to avoid crashing onto London and destroying all life on Earth. He steered, just missing the Buckingham Palace…he was standing in front of a transparent Astrid, who had just died trying to save him. He kissed her, saying goodbye to her for the last time._

_ He was standing there, watching Wilfred suffer in the tank. Radiation was filling his body and he was going to die…unless the Doctor did anything to stop it. Using his sonic screwdriver, he opened the door to the other tank and entered, releasing Wilf but filling him with pain. He was going to die. "I don't want to go." And he closed his eyes as the golden regeneration consumed him…_

And before the Doctor knew it, his eyes fell closed and his head bent down to his chest and the hand holding the fork dropped, the fork clattering to the floor. He was asleep.

As he fell in the deep oblivion of sleep, memories from his whole entire life were going through his mind.

He saw his beloved granddaughter Susan as he left her in the future with David.

He saw Barbara and Ian, back home in England, albeit two years from their previous time, happy and safe.

He saw Ben and Polly getting married, their wedding.

He saw Victoria, standing side by side with her new mom and dad.

He saw Jamie and Zoe, leaving in the TARDIS, their memories erased by the Time Lords.

He saw Jo Grant leaving off with her new husband, sailing down the river in the rainforest.

He saw Sarah Jane Smith as he said goodbye to her the last time before he regenerated.

He saw Leela, standing side by side with K-9 Mark I on Gallifrey.

He saw Romana as President of Gallifrey.

He saw Adric, crashing towards Earth in the space freighter, holding his brother's belt.

He saw Tegan storming out in anger after the death of the Daleks.

He saw Peri, happy and in love with the warrior king.

He saw Ace riding on her motorbike through time.

He saw Grace, who bluntly said "no" to him after saving the Earth from the Master.

He saw Rose almost falling through the Void before being taken into Pete's World. He saw her crying, he saw her kissing the Meta-crisis.

He saw Martha leaving him all alone.

He saw himself erasing Donna's memories and her passing out in his arms.

He saw Amy and Rory in Manhattan, the Angel touching them both and sending them back in time.

He saw River in the Library, pulling the plug that would kill her. He saw himself uploading her into CAL, he saw himself seeing her yet again in Trenzalore, merely an echo.

He saw Clara, his Impossible Girl living and dying several times in his timestream.

And it was all his fault. He forced people away, although mostly indirectly. He pushed people away and closed himself off…

"Doctor. Doctor. Wake up!" He heard a voice softly whisper in his ear. The Doctor's eyes flew open.

He turned his head around, but there was no one in the TARDIS but himself. He sighed.

"I could have sworn I heard his voice." He murmured to himself, thinking of the young, smart and brave Alzarian boy who sacrificed himself to save humanity on Earth.

"Stop, don't think about it." He said to himself, straightening his bowtie.

"Doctor!" His voice came again, louder this time. The Doctor knew, he heard it; it wasn't a dream. Cautiously, sonic screwdriver in hand, he ran out of the console room. The hallway was dark, save for the small green light on his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor!" The voice came again. He ran down the hall.

"Doctor!" The voice came again. The Doctor could hear it coming from the library. He opened the door and saw…nothing.

Just books and shelves and even the swimming pool. Nobody else in here. The Doctor sighed and put the sonic screwdriver back in his jacket pocket.

"Doctor!" The Doctor turned around suddenly and saw…

"No! No it can't be!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh, Doctor," he shook his head and said, stepping closer to the Doctor, "You and I both know that the impossible _can _happen."

Standing before him was a boy with short shaggy brown hair and dark, wide eyes. He was wearing his usual yellow vest with a long sleeved green shirt underneath and brown pants and, somehow, still had his usual blue star, despite the Doctor having destroyed it years ago.

"Adric? Adric is that really you?" The Doctor asked, reaching out to him. As he touched Adric's star, his hand suddenly went through him. "What?" The Doctor gasped, pulling back again. He tried again; his hand _still _went through the boy.

"Yeah," Adric smiled sadly, "I'm a ghost. I'm dead."

"Adric, the Doctoe collapsed on his knees, looking up at the boy he left on the ship. "I'm so, so sorry. I wanted to go back and rescue you. But I couldn't." Before the Doctor knew it, tears began streaming from his eyes. This was exactly why he should be alone. Everytime he tried to have companions, friends even, bad things would happen to them.

Even death.

Adric looked down on this man, the man he had always looked up to when he was alive. He knew the Doctor was in pain, had been for a long time to. He was old, ancient even. Adric wouldn't be surprised if he was older than the Earth even. He had seen things that he could barely _begin _to imagine. He had lost people, and was, eventually, left alone. And that always made him sad.

But even with all he has seen in his long life and all the people he lost, he still couldn't go on being alone. Adric knew that the Doctor needed people.

Reaching down, Adric managed to stroke the Doctor's hair, trying to comfort him the best he could. The Doctor's head snapped up, Adric's hand still managing to rest on his head.

"Adric," the Doctor stood up, trying to touch him again. His hand went through once more. "How are you able to touch me, but I can't touch you?"

"I'm not really sure," Adric shrugged, "He never really explained it to me."

"Who explained it you?" The Doctor demanded to know. "Who's he?" He tried to grab Adric's shoulders. The next thing he knew, he fell onto the ground, his body right through Adric's.

"Doctor!" Adric shouted, disappearing and reappearing by one of the chairs in the library. "Listen to me! I was sent here to save you!"

"Save me?" The Doctor stood up, adjusting his jacket and bowtie. "Save me from what?"

"From yourself." Adric disappeared for a moment and appeared right in front of the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor," Adric reached out his hand, beckoning the Doctor over to the chair. The Doctor sat down on the cushion while Adric sat on one of the arms of the chair. "You've been around for a very long time, Doctor. Longer than I've known you. And in all that time, you've had so many adventures, so many loves, seen so many planets, stars, universes and timelines, and even made friends of your own.

"But," Adric continued, looking sadly at the Doctor, "You've also lost those friends. And because of that, you force yourself to be alone."

"But Adric," The Doctor insisted, "I have Clara."

"Oh really," Adric said sarcastically, crossing his arms, "What about back in the year 2013, when you outright refused her invitation to Christmas dinner?"

"Well I-"Silence!" Adric shouted. "For once in your life, just shut up already!" A huge grin broke on his face. "I've always wanted to say that. Anyway, you will be haunted by three spirits from your past. Each one, I'm afraid, more painful than the last.

"Expect the first at midnight on Earth!"

"Can't I just meet them all at once and get it over with?" The Doctor shouted.

"No." Adric said. "Remember, Doctor. My last message to you; You are not alone. You were never alone. Open your hearts." Suddenly, he stopped, pulling out his brother's belt and holding it to his chest.

"Now I'll never know if I was right." Instantly, Adric began fading in and out. He was dying.

"Adric!" The Doctor shouted, running in an attempt to save the boy.

"Open your hearts." Adric uttered one more time before he disappeared completely.

"ADRIC!" And the Doctor fell to the ground, passed out, the sleeping gas Adric put in the TARDIS activating.

When the Doctor next woke up, he had a pounding head and he felt rather groggy. He was no longer on the floor, but back in the console room, where he had last fallen asleep.

"Oh man," The Doctor groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Never read the _Christmas Carol_ before sleeping again." And the Doctor stood up and continued repairs on the TARDIS.

What he didn't notice, though, was that Adric's star, perfectly intact, laid on the ground next to his feet.

_End of Chapter 2._

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. _

_Companions saying their last words before they vanish will be continuing on in this story because it's rather fun._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Christmas Carol.

_Chapter 3_

When the Doctor next woke up, he wasn't woken up by a soft male voice, but rather by loud female voices giggling in joy and glee.

"What tha?" He said groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Clara?" He called out, thinking that Clara and Angie had somehow got into his TARDIS. "Angie? Are you two in here?"

He ran to the hallway, but the voices weren't coming from Clara's room, rather they were coming from…_her _room.

The Doctor thought back to many years ago, when he had first started traveling. His only companion he had had at the time was his granddaughter Susan. He wouldn't admit this to any of his family, but Susan was his favorite granddaughter. Susan was kind, brave, and especially caring. When she had found out that he was running away from Gallifrey, she outright asked to come with him.

_"I wanna come with you, grandfather."_

_ "The universe is very different from Gallifrey, dear Susan. There are things out there that you wouldn't believe. And even then, there is a chance we might not come back home."_

_ Susan hesitated; she wanted to go with her grandfather, but she would also miss her parents and cousins here on Gallifrey. Nevertheless, she shook her head. _

_ "No. I wanna come, grandfather." _

_ The Doctor sighed. "Very well. Follow me." And he had led her to the museum where the TARDISes were._

He cautiously opened the door to find his daughter's blue, star-covered bedspread, made from that very last day before she left. She had pictures of various people she met and even a lot of her and Barbara and Ian and himself.

On the blue bedspread, there sat his granddaughter, as young as the day he had left her. She had her usual short black hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a long white dress that billowed onto the bedspread.

Sitting next to her was a girl with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing her usual leather jacket and in the corner of the bedroom, he could see her Nitro-9 gun.

Finally, the last girl…he thought he would never see again. She looked the same as the day he left her, her long blonde hair pulled high into a ponytail, and her young blue eyes so full of wonder and youth. She was wearing her usual green sweater, brown pants, and black boots.

The three girls were laughing and giggling and talking as if they were at a slumber party together. A rather odd slumber party. A slumber party consisting of one Time Lady, a cloned Time Lady, and a human with pyromaniac tendencies.

Finally, after what seemed like a long time, the three girls turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway.

"Grandfather!"

"Dad!"

"Professor!"

"Susan," he smiled at the black haired girl, "Ace," he smiled at the brown haired girl with the Nitro-9 gun, "Jenny," he smiled at the cloned blonde, "It's so great to see you all."

"You too." Susan smiled.

"I have been looking for you forever, dad," Jenny said, "You are so elusive!" She smiled her usual smile.

"It's great to see you too, Professor," Ace said, "But did you really have to regenerate?" The Doctor smiled.

"But, what are you girls doing here?" The Doctor asked in confusion. Not that he _didn't _want his granddaughter, daughter, and former companion here in his TARDIS but…

Instantly, the girls' faces darkened. Susan looked over at Jenny, who nodded solemnly. The two then looked over to Ace, who nodded as well.

"Grandfather," Susan said, "We are the Ghosts of Christmas Past."

"Ghosts of Christmas Past," The Doctor repeated, "Like the story?"

"Yes," Ace said, "Except there are more than one of us."

"Wait!" The Doctor realized, "If you guys are the Ghosts of Christmas Past, does that mean you are…Oh my! You are! I'm so so sorry!

The girls giggled. "Dad, relax," Jenny assured him, "We're not dead."

"Yeah," Susan agreed, "We are just asleep in our own times and worlds, projecting ourselves to you. In my case, I projected myself to you in the form of myself that you're more familiar with."

"Oh Susan," the Doctor whispered softly, walking up to his beloved granddaughter, "I'll always be comfortable around you, no matter what form you take." He reached his hand to stroke her face…only for his hand to pass through her cheek.

"Oops." Susan said, "I'm afraid you can't touch us, grandfather."

"Alright," Ace said, "Now that we are done here," she walked over to the corner of the bedroom and hoisted her Nitro-9 gun and backpack that was also there, "Let's go."

"Go?" The Doctor asked, "Where are we going?"

"I'm afraid, Doctor," Jenny said, looking at him the same way she did when she was dying, "We're going to visit your past."

"But I can't!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I can't cross my own timeline! It's against the rules!"

"Oh sure," Ace muttered, "_Now _he decides to follow the rule."

"Relax, grandfather," Susan held out her hand, "Take my hand, and you'll be just like us."

Instantly, the Doctor grabbed Susan's hand. It was warm and soft under her touch. The Doctor looked down and saw that he was as non-solid and yet solid as the three girls.

"Alright then, let's go!" Jenny clapped her hands. "We'll take my rocket!"

"Rocket? What rocket?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh yeah," Jenny realized, "You don't know. Well, for one thing, I'm not dead. I…regenerated, just like you do. I left Messaline and took the rocket there."

"You _stole_ a rocket?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I was _borrowing _it!" Jenny said in defense. (Do this sound familiar?)

The three girls and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and saw a long tall rocket standing right outside the TARDIS.

"Jenny," The Doctor glared at her, "You are in so much trouble."

"I know," Jenny smiled, "Now come on." The four loaded up into the rocket.

"Alright," Jenny began tapping coordinates on the rocket. "Gallifrey, 10 A.D."

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yep." Jenny said. "Hold on." Instantly, flames shot from the bottom of the rocket and took off. As the rocket blasted into deep space, Jenny pulled a lever and a giant hole in space appeared and the four traveled into the wormhole. The rocket went faster and faster as they went deeper and deeper into the hole. Their faces were practically flying off of their heads. Finally, the ship landed on bright green grass, a familiar orange sky and twin suns over the rocket cone.

The four stepped out on the rocket and onto the grass.

"Ah," Susan sighed, breathing in the Gallifreyian air, "It feels good to be home." Just then, the sky darkened and snow began falling to the ground, covering the very ground at their feet and the rocket.

"Yep." Jenny said. "According to the time coordinates on the rocket, it is Gallifrey 10 A.D. December 25, Christmas Day. And that, if I'm not mistaken," she pointed to a huge mansion on the hill, "Is your home."

"It is!" The Doctor exclaimed. "It's the House of Lungbarrow!" Time Lords of all ages and shapes, male and female, young and old, were walking up to the house.

"Do you remember this, Doctor?" Ace asked, hoisting her backpack onto her back.

"Of course!" The Doctor smacked his forehead. "This is the family's annual Christmas party! Everyone's here!" He ran as fast as he could up to the house.

"Dad, wait!"

"Grandfather!"

"Professor!" The three girls looked at each other.

"Here we go again." And they all ran to catch up with the Doctor.

"Love the running." Jenny smiled.

"Oh shut up." Ace grumbled, annoyed that the Doctor has never changed, yet also happy about that as well.

When the four got into the house, the party was in full swing. Everyone was drinking, talking, dancing, and, in the children's case, playing.

"Do you remember that boy?" Susan pointed to a small boy with light blonde hair and dark brown eyes wrestling another boy with black hair and black hair.

"Yes. That's me." The Doctor answered, referring to the blonde boy. Oh, such a long time ago. And that's the Master." He looked at the other boy.

"Theta! Koschei!" A tall woman with beautiful brown hair that flowed down her back and sparkling blue eyes and her thin mouth pulled into a frown. "Stop fighting!" She managed to pull the two boys apart.

"Sorry, mum," The blonde boy, Theta, apologized.

"Sorry Theta's mum." The other boy, Koschei apologized as well.

"Attention everyone," A tall man with brown spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes stood in the middle, clinking his glass to get everyone's attention. "My beautiful wife, Penelope," he reached out his hand for the brown haired woman, who took it gladly, "Just want to welcome you all and wish you a Merry Christmas."

Everyone cheered at the man's announcement. As soon as they were back to their dancing and such, the woman, Penelope, leaned down to her son and whispered something in his ear. "I have something for you sweetie." Theta smiled at this. "But not right here. Meet me in the garden."

Theta ran out to meet his mother in the garden; the garden was his favorite part of the house, besides the library of course. It showed a great big beautiful view of the orange sky, had the most beautiful flowers and trees in all of the galaxy, even the universe, or at least that was Theta's thinking. It even looked out at the city of Gallifrey. Oh yes, it was Theta's favorite place…as well as his mother's.

He walked deep into the garden until he found his beautiful mother sitting under one of the tallest and oldest trees in the garden. It was really tall, its branches twisting into the sky.

In the spring, beautiful flowers and the most delicious fruit would sprout from that tree. In the summer, the leaves would shine green, like a green ocean. In the fall, the leaves would change, turning into colors that matched the sky above. And in the winter, the leaves would fall, but that left the empty branches huge and immense. Theta would spend every day climbing the tree, pretending he was Rassilon, in a fairytale his mother always told him: Rassilon and the Beanstalk. Then, when he reached as high as he could, he would pretend that the giant Cyberman who lived in the castle in the clouds was chasing after him and climb down as fast as he could.

Penelope looked up from the book she was almost done reading and smiled, placing the book gently on the grass and walking towards him.

"Theta," Penelope said, "I've wanted to give you this gift for a very long time." She pulled out a small blue box. Theta just held it in his hands. "Well go on," she chuckled, "Open it."

Theta ripped open the wrapping paper and found inside a beautiful silver pendant. The pendant was a straight line with snakes circling it and wings at the top. It was simple, but to Theta, it was also beautiful.

"It's beautiful mum," Theta smiled, "Thank you."

"This pendant," Theta's mom said, "Represents the medical man, the doctor." She took it from Theta's hands and gently placed the pendant around her son's neck. "The doctor is a protector. He protects the innocent and he saves lives. Millions and millions of them. And guess what Theta?" She leaned in to her son's ear, "You'll be one too."

"Really?" Theta smiled.

"Yes." Penelope nodded. "I just know that one day, you'll be a protector." The two embraced. "Now," Penelope said, "Let's get back to party before your father worries about us."

The Doctor watched as the two walked back inside the house.

"A beautiful woman great-grandmother was?" Susan asked, looking at her grandfather.

"Yes." He answered, "She was."

"But what happened?" Jenny asked. Instantly, the blonde grabbed his arm and they all ran back to the rocket. Before the Doctor knew it, they were back at the mansion again…only it was different.

Once again, it was Christmas, but the house seemed darker than last Christmas. Sure, there were decorations and a tree and beautifully wrapped presents under the tree, but there was a sort of emptiness, a void in the house.

Theta's father was standing at the doorway, the light in his eyes turned off. He was dressed in a suit.

"Theta!" He called out, "Let's go! We'll be late!"

Theta, however, was out the garden. The garden, like the rest of the house, was empty as well. The flowers were wilting, the trees, with their leaves gone, were drooping, their branches reaching the ground, as if they were full of sorrow. But Penelope's tree was in the worst shape.

The tree was no longer warm and comforting, but drooped down as well, and, to Theta, the Doctor, Jenny, Susan, and Ace, was dark and sad, old, and alone. Just like the Doctor.

Theta stood in front of the tree, wearing a suit like his father and looking forlornly at the base of the tree. At the base of the tree, words were carved into a stone slab.

"Here rests the spirit of Penelope Gate. May her soul be free as she was in life.

Beloved wife and mother.

Born 0000045 B.C. Died 10 A.D."

"Mum," Theta said, looking up at the tree. "It's Christmas Day again. Your favorite day. It's been two years since you've been gone, but it still hasn't made me better. Father told me to move on, but I just couldn't. He can't either, I've seen it on his face.

"Anyway, mum, I have great news. I am 8 this year. I am going to the Untempered Schism. I'm going to go to the Academy and become an official Time Lord just like you and dad! I'll admit, I'm scared. But, mother, I promise you, you're death won't be in vain. I'll become the protector you always dreamed I would be. I'll be the medical man. I'll be…the Doctor."

"Theta!" His father yelled.

"I love you mum," He softly whispered, blowing a kiss to the tree before running back inside. As the Doctor watched this, he wanted to hug the sweet boy in his arms and tell him everything would be okay. But, as Theta ran inside, he walked right through the Doctor, like fog.

"Professor," Ace said, "These are shadows of things that have already been. To him, your mother, your father, and everyone else, we don't exist."

"What happened to great-grandmother, grandfather?" Susan asked curiously, walking up to the grave.

"It was a day after Christmas, Susan, Jenny," The Doctor explained, kneeling down next to his granddaughter as his daughter walked up to the two. "No one was quite sure how it happened, but she was suddenly weaker. It wasn't illness, sadness, nothing. She was just slowing dying. She was on her 13th and last life and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Finally, on the last day on her life, she wasn't in the house. I searched all over the house but ended up finding her in the garden. She was sitting under her tree. I asked her what was wrong and she told me her time was coming. I tried to assure her that wasn't true, but we both knew it was.

"She stroked my face and she continued talking about the doctors she talked about before. She made me promise that, when she was gone, I would move on, start a family, find love, and go on many adventures and save many lives. I did. Then, we cuddled close and fell asleep together under the tree. When I woke up, she was dead. Her body was burned that same afternoon and a funeral the next week. For years, father and I tried to move on, but I think father never did. He loved her too much. When I was in the Academy, he mysteriously died. People said it was of broken heart. He had committed suicide."

"_You _however, moved on, didn't you father?" Jenny asked, leaning over him.

"Yes. I fulfilled my promise to your grandmother. I got married to my first love. Her name was Anima. We had children. My children had children, you being one of them, Susan."

"And that's where your first adventure began!" Jenny exclaimed. The four ran back to the rocket. Jenny began pushing buttons into the rocket.

"Jenny," Susan said, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "We don't have much time left."

"I know," Jenny said.

"Much time left until what?" The Doctor asked.

"Until we wake up and our projections disappear, Professor." Ace answered.

"Alright then," Jenny clapped her hands together, "We're going to have to go super fast. Warp speed activated." And then the rocket flew, flying past so many of the Doctor's memories.

The Doctor running away.

"I'm leaving Gallifrey, Akrytior. I am off to see the universe."

"I want to come too."

"Let me get this straight: A thing that looks like a police box, standing in a junkyard…it came move anywhere in time and space? But that's ridiculous!"

"One day I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go about in all your beliefs and prove to me that I'm not mistaken in mine."

"What did you say, my boy? 'It's all over?' That's what you said…but it isn't at all. It's far from being all over…"

"Oh, yes I can…when I want to. And that's the point really. I have to really want to bring them back in front of my eyes. The rest of the time they…they sleep in my mind and I forget. And so will you. Oh, yes you will."

"It is a fact, Jamie, that I do tend to get involved in things."

"You can't just change what I look like without consulting me! I warn you I'm very particular!"

The rocket kept flying through time and saw it all.

He saw himself when he woke up after his regeneration, he saw the Brigadier and Liz and Sergant Benton and Jo Grant. He saw Harry Sullivan and Sarah Jane Smith, both young and old.

He saw K-9, all four of them. He saw wild Leela and Romana and her second incarnation.

He saw smart Adric and strong Nyssa and fiery Tegan. He saw Turlough drawing a picture and Kamelion, so strong and yet so sad.

He saw Peri and Mel and his stubborn Ace.

He saw Dr. Grace Hollaway, the first woman besides his wife that he was in love with.

He saw Cass, the girl he failed to save. He saw Rose, the girl who saved him from his darkness. He saw Martha Jones and his two fiery redheads; Donna Noble, the Most Important Woman in the World, Amelia Pond, the Girl Who Waited, and his Impossible Girl, Clara.

He saw the adventures he had with each of them and the monsters they faced.

He saw every happy moment. Every laugh, every smile, every sparkle in their eyes. He also saw their sadness, their despair, their deaths.

"Goodbye, Doctor. Thanks for the ride!"

"Just don't go blundering into trouble."

"It's stopped being fun. I'm sick of it!"

"Now I'll never know if I was right."

"And this is me. Getting out."

"No thanks."

"You were the noblest Romana of all.

"No! Don't make me go back!"

"Hush now-spoilers!"

"Kamelion no good."

"I love you."

"Then stop wasting time…Time Lord."

"Hope so. You know what they say about Earth workmanship."

"Never forget, Doctor! _YOU _DID THIS! I NAME YOU FOREVER THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS!"

"Raggedy man…Goodbye!"

"Run. Run you clever boy…and remember." (1)

"No. No…please…" The Doctor murmured, holding his head in his hands as the memories kept flashing one by one in his head. "Please, no more."

"Professor…"

"Grandfather…"

"Dad…"

"NO!" The Doctor shouted, banging his fists against the control console of the rocket. "SHOW ME NO MORE!"

The three silenced, looking at the older man. Sighing, Jenny solemnly placed the coordinates taking them back to the TARDIS.

After a long silence, the Doctor spoke again. "Why, why would you show me those things?"

"Grandfather," Susan said comfortingly, "These are but the shadows of what once was. What was shown was not our fault."

"Then whose was it?" The Doctor asked, glaring at her. Susan shut her mouth.

Suddenly, she froze. "Grandfather, no!" She yelled, running off after something that only she could see.

"Susan!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing her shoulders. "Susan, what's wrong?"

"It's time." Jenny murmured. Then, she froze too. She ran suddenly. A gunshot was heard, she held her hand to her chest in pain. She fell to the ground, fading before her body hit.

"Professor," Ace grabbed the Doctor's arm, "You must listen; you can't continue your life like this. You can't push people away. You already did that with Martha and Amy and even Clara! Open your hearts!" Then, she froze too.

"See you around Professor," she said before she jumped onto a motorcycle that magically appeared and rode off, fading away before she hit the wall.

Suddenly, Susan turned around to him. "Open your hearts." She clasped his face suddenly, her thoughts appearing in the Doctor's mind.

Before he knew it, he had drifted into unconsciousness, his granddaughter's face the last thing he saw.

The Doctor next woke up to the humming of the TARDIS, but instead of being in the console room, he was back in Susan's room, but there was no sign of Susan, Jenny, or Ace.

"Another dream?" The Doctor wondered, rubbing his head. But when he looked down at the bed, he knew it hadn't been a dream.

On the bed next to each other lay a mp3 player, a piece of fabric from a familiar green sweater, and a very familiar "Nitro-9" gun. (2)

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!_

_1-These are various lines from Doctor Who. I will now dictate in order of appearance:_

_Barbara Wright_

_2__nd__ Doctor to Jamie_

_Tegan Jovalnka_

_Adric_

_Martha Jones_

_Romana II_

_4__th__ Doctor to Romana II_

_Donna Noble_

_River Song_

_Kamelion_

_Rose Tyler_

_Jabe the Tree (End of the World)_

_Lynda (Bad Wolf and the Parting of the Ways)_

_Davros_

_Amy Pond_

_Clara Oswald_

_2-I think it's an mp3 player (see An Unearthly Child) I could be wrong. Jenny's piece of sweater that she wore in the Doctor's Daughter and Ace's trademark Nitro-9 gun._

_Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Christmas Carol.

_Chapter 4_

The Doctor woke up again, tears in his eyes and holding Susan's mp3 player, the piece of Jenny's sweater, and Ace's Nitro-9 gun in his arms. He had woken up from an unhappy dream where every one of his companions were standing around him. But every time he tried to touch one of them, they would scream and turn to dust.

All except for Clara. When he touched her, she cried, and suddenly, she fell to the ground, bleeding everywhere. That wasn't what had woke him up. What _had _woke him up was the strange bouts of laughter that echoed in the hallways.

The Doctor cautiously opened the door and walked out into the hallway. The laughter was coming from down the hallway, down into the console room. Hesitatingly, he walked down the hall. He was afraid, afraid of who the next ghost from his past would be. First Adric, then Susan, Jenny, and Ace, who next?

The Master? Sarah Jane? Donna? He really hoped it wasn't Rose. He didn't think he could take the pain of seeing her again. And if he had to deal with Jack's flirting one more time…

When he entered the console room, it wasn't the console room. Instead of his aqua-lighted console room with the aqua colored time rotor and the tiny lights that went around the walls of the room and the three levels, it was larger, (1) replaced with a glass floor and a level underneath as well as a swing, and a floor above, a typewriter, a gramophone, a telegraph, hot and cold taps, and a view screen with Magpie Electricals written on it in the console, (2) coral walls and pillars,(3), several clocks, each one showing an adventure of the Doctor and his companions, (i.e. his 9th incarnation and Rose running around the clock from Autons, his 10th incarnation and his 5th in the TARDIS, his wedding with River Song, Clara, as well as Oswin, and Victorian Clara and other Clara echoes, his first 5 incarnations, his 2nd and his 6th, meeting Grace the first time, the Daleks the first time, his first regeneration, meeting Amy when she was a little girl, the Land of Fiction, etc.) several holes in the walls, a view screen in the wall, and a time rotor that changed colors.

Around it, garlands decorated the walls and wreaths covered the holes. The console itself was strung with lights and glowed and sparkled. In the corner, even, was a tall Christmas tree that almost scraped the ceiling. And there, at the twinkling console wasn't the Master, or Rose, or even Jack.

Instead, dressed in his normal kilt and a black long-sleeved shirt was Jamie McCrimmon and next to him, in one of her short dresses that she was given when she started traveling with them stood Victoria Waterfield.

"Are you sure you know how to pilot the TARDIS?" Victoria asked Jamie, looking up at him.

"Aye, of course I do," Jamie replied, "You just have to…jiggle the thing, and then twist the other thing and uh…"

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." A voice said from behind him. He turned around sharply and saw Zoe standing there in her sparkling purple skin-tight suit (4).

"Doctor!" Victoria gasped, finally seeing the Doctor in the console room. Immediately she ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Oh, Victoria," the Doctor sighed, embracing her as well.

"Hello, Doctor." Jamie said, standing feet away from him. He was staring at him skeptically, his eyes traveling up and down his body (not like that!).

"Jamie," the Doctor smiled. After what seemed like a while, Jamie's face broke into a grin and the two embraced. "Oh, it's so good to see you my boy." As they pulled away, he looked Jamie up and down.

"So you all are the Ghosts of Christmas Present?" He asked, looking at the three of them.

The three exchanged looks at each other. "Yes." They all said.

"So, Jamie," The Doctor smiled, "Where were you when you passed out? Probably just plum collapsed under a tree and was knocked out cold." The Doctor laughed at that image.

The grins on their faces faded and they looked at the Doctor with sadness in their eyes.

"Doctor," Victoria said hesitatingly, "We aren't asleep. Or, at least, not the kind you're thinking about."

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed. "You don't mean-"Oh, aye," Jamie answered, "We are actual ghosts, I'm afraid."

"But don't worry," Victoria said, trying to soothe the Doctor, who had tears coming from his eyes, "We died happy, Doctor. No pain. I died an old woman with my family and children. Oh, Doctor! You should see my children! They're really wonderful!" (5)

"Besides, Doctor," Jamie said, "We're human. We all die eventually. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

"Isn't that what always happens to all your companions?" Zoe asked, crossing her arms against the TARDIS wall. (6) She glared at the older man.

"Zoe, I-"It's what always happens," Jamie says, "To those who get too close. Even us."

"Jamie!" Victoria spun around, prepared to scold the Scot.

"You don't know Victoria!" Zoe yelled. "You made the choice to leave! _We _didn't!" She looked at Jamie for support.

"Oh, aye," Jamie agreed, pushing several buttons on the TARDIS, "And neither did she."

"She?" The Doctor asked.

"Aye," Jamie said, (If I had a nickel for everytime I wrote Jamie saying "Aye"), "Just as soon as I…" Jamie tried pushing more buttons and pulling more levers, but the TARDIS wouldn't move.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Zoe groaned. She nudged Jamie aside and began pushing buttons. Finally, the TARDIS moved with a shake as the many clocks struck one.

The four began being pulled across the console room. Zoe at one point knocked down one of the clocks, Clara's, Oswin's, and Victorian Clara's small bodies broken into bits on the floor as her other echoes held for dear life, Victoria ended up hitting the column and getting tangled in the lights and Jamie fell into the tree.

Finally, the TARDIS settled.

"I always forget about that." Victoria groaned, rubbing her head as she attempted to remove herself from the lights.

The Doctor righted himself up, having tripped from the sudden moments of the TARDIS. "Where are we?"

"Chiswick, Earth…2013. December 25th. Around 8-ish." Jamie read from the screen.

"What are we doing here then?" The Doctor asked.

"To see _her_." Zoe answered, picking up the broken figurines.

"Who is she? What are you talking about?" The Doctor shouted.

"The girl who you don't want to remember." Jamie said cryptically, pulling a big red lever. The doors immediately opened. The four stepped out of the TARDIS onto a normal, peaceful, suburban neighborhood, perfectly blanketed with snow like a village in a Christmas card.

"The girl who, although she doesn't know it," Zoe added, "Has had a giant chunk of her life wiped away." And in that moment, the Doctor understood who they were talking about; the Most Important Woman in the World, his fiery redhead.

"No." The Doctor stated, running back into the TARDIS. The next thing he knew, strong arms wrapped around his body and he was suddenly lifted into the air and draped across someone's back.

"Come on, Doctor." Jamie said as he hefted the skinny alien on his back, "You need to see her."

Finally, the four stopped in front of a house that was so familiar to the Doctor.

"I remember this house," The Doctor murmured, "It's Donna's house. The one she lives in with her mother and her grandfather."

"Correct, Doctor," Victoria said, "Although she is now married to Shaun Temple, she still continues to visit her mother and grandfather, especially around the holidays."

Jamie wiped the condensing window and the Doctor, having been put down by Jamie, peered inside.

There at the oven was Sylvia Noble, stirring something in a pot, probably soup or something, Shaun was setting the dining room table, and there, tending to the stuffing and the pies, was Donna Noble-Temple herself. She looked the same as the day the Doctor left her. But, yet, the Doctor could see, that this wasn't exactly the Donna he once knew.

It seemed as if the fire in her eyes, didn't quite match the fire of her hair. It's as if she was…dead inside.

"You are correct, Doctor." Zoe said, "It has been like this ever since you've erased her memories. She always feel like she's missing something, that she's…what's the phrase you said? 'Shouting at the world, because you think it doesn't hear you.'"

"My clone said that." The Doctor stated.

"In any case," Jamie said, "She feels exactly the same way as when you first met her. Sure, she's happy. But…she isn't? You know what I mean?" He looked at the Doctor.

"Yeah." The Doctor said.

"Good, I didn't." Jamie said.

Before anyone could say anymore, Donna's voice spoke up. "Where's Granddad?"

"Oh, you know your grandfather," Sylvia answered, "He's looking up at those stars again."

"Why _does _he look up at those stars?" Shaun asked, overhearing the girls' conversation.

"It's just a hobby of his." Sylvia brushed off, but she and the Doctor both knew why; he did it in honor of the Doctor and, to an extent, Donna as well.

"He'd better be home soon." Donna threatened. Then, as if he heard her, Wilfred Noble entered right through the front door.

"I'm home!" He called out, stepping into the kitchen.

"Dad!" Sylvia scolded. "You're late!"

"I know, I know," Wilf said, removing his scarf from around his neck, "But the stars are so brilliant tonight, Sylvia! In fact, I think I even saw Santa and his reindeer!"

"Yeah, right, granddad," Donna said, handing the old man some silverware, "Help Shaun with the table. Dinner is almost ready."

"Alright." Wilf sighed and he helped his son-in-law set the table.

"Why isn't she happy? She's got money, a handsome husband, a loving family…"

"But she doesn't have you." Zoe insisted. She continued. "With you, she had adventures, she saw amazing sights, she realized how truly important she was." She sighed. "But now that those times are gone, she doesn't even know how special she is."

"And that will be her downfall." Victoria said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked. Victoria sighed, looking sadly at the Doctor.

"If this continues, Doctor," Victoria continued, "She'll eventually fall into a depression, without any hope of coming out. She'll feel both like she's missing something very important and also that she isn't special."

"These feelings will overcome her so much," Zoe said, "Than she will eventually die."

"No!" The Doctor gasped. "She can't! She can't die!"

"Aye, Doctor," Jamie said, "But I'm afraid the events are all falling into place. It'll become a fixed point."

"Not if I do anything to stop it." He just about opened the door to the TARDIS when Zoe snapped her fingers and everything around him shifted and blurred. Before he knew it, he was inside a house. He looked in to see a giant feast at the table.

"Who's house is this?" The Doctor asked.

"Luke," A familiar voice called out, one the Doctor hadn't heard in a long time, "Could you put the yams on the table?"

"Okay, mum." A boy's voice said. The Doctor saw a young boy with short brown hair enter the room. He placed the yams on the table and walked out.

He happened to glance at a picture that was on a side table. The picture showed a younger version of his mom with curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes next to a tall man also with curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, but his looked more wild and manic.

"Oh, Doctor," Luke said, picking up the picture. "She misses you so much. Even though she hides it, I know she really is. She's also worried about you too. She told me…about the last time she saw you. You didn't look like this, though," He looked at the tall curly haired man, "Or like the last time I saw you. She said you were younger and gangly with funny looking hair and a giant chin." He chuckled as he set the picture back down.

"I think she was hoping you would come for Christmas dinner." He sighed. "I guess not." He sighed again. "Oh well. Merry Christmas anyway, Doctor."

"Luke." Sarah Jane called out. "It's time for dinner!" And Luke left the sight of the Doctor, Jamie, Zoe, and Victoria.

Victoria clapped her hands and it all grew black, like a light switch turned off. When the light came back on, they were inside another house, a bigger, stately house. It was covered with garlands and bright red ribbons and sparkling lights. A gigantic Christmas tree was in the living room as well as a bunch of presents on the floor.

Just then, the Doctor heard a familiar voice.

"Rose dear," Jackie called out, "Hurry up! Your father and brother will be home any minute."

"Coming mum," Rose called and there she was. She looked exactly like she did the last time she saw her; glowing pink skin and beautiful blonde hair and sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

"Come along, Doctor." She called out and there _he _was…sort of. The man came down, his brown hair sticking up like he put his finger into an electrical outlet (1) and had brown eyes just like Rose's. He was wearing a brown suit with a long brown trenchcoat.

"That's my duplicate." The Doctor realized. "Well…not anymore, I guess." He looked down at himself as he compared himself to the man before him.

"Aye," Jamie said, "After you left Rose, she got together with your duplicate."

"As I expected." The Doctor said. "That's why I did so."

"Rose can you help me bring the turkey in?" Jackie asked.

"Of course, mum." Rose said, going to one side of the turkey platter.

"And you, Doctor," Jackie told him without looking at him, "You can set the table."

"Of course, Jackie," The duplicate sighed. Just as he was about to do it, the door opened and in came Pete Tyler and a little boy that the 11th Doctor had never met before.

"Jackie, we're home!" Pete called out.

"Mummy!" The little boy called out.

"Pete," Jackie walked over to hug and kiss her husband. The little boy made a disgusted face at the two adults. "You too, Tony," she smiled at her little boy, "Don't think you're getting out of this." She hugged and kissed her little boy on the cheek.

"Ew!" He cried out.

"Thank goodness you're both here!" The duplicate cried out, "I was alone with these girls for hours!"

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," Rose joked, pulling the Doctor close in her arms.

"Well, maybe not you as much," The duplicate said, "Your mother more like."

"Oi!" Jackie turned back to the Doctor duplicate. "You are so lucky it's Christmas!" But the two ignored her, locked in a passionate kiss.

"She seems pretty happy," The Doctor tried to say with happiness, but there was a trace of sadness as well.

"Yeah, she is," Victoria said unsurely.

"Come on everyone!" Jackie clapped her hands loudly. "Let's have dinner before the food gets cold! Doctor, would you like to say 'Grace'?"

"Grace!" The duplicate cried out, sitting down. Rose giggled at this as well as Tony. Jackie just glared. "I'm kidding, Jackie. I've never been much for religion, but here I go!" Everyone clasped their hands together in prayer.

"Lord, thank you for this meal we are about to receive…and for us being together on Christmas. Although, we are all together every year, so I don't see much point saying it. Anyway, thank you for our love…and our family."

"And for you, Doctor," Rose murmured under her breath, "Wherever you are, I hope you having a Merry Christmas as well. I miss you."

"Amen." Everyone said.

"See?" Zoe said. "She still misses you. Even though she is happy with your Meta-crisis, she still misses you as much."

"But he _is _me!" The Doctor yelled out, gesturing his hand through the duplicate's body.

"But he's also Donna." Jamie added coldly. "He may be from your hand, he may look like you, before you regenerated anyway, but he still is as different as you."

"But-"Doctor," Victoria said, annoyed, "You just don't understand! Didn't you see that she wanted to come with you when you left her in this world! Or were you too blinded by making sure the Meta-crisis didn't kill anymore that you couldn't see Rose's feelings in all of this!"

Victoria was right; he was so focused on keeping the Meta-crisis, he _had _failed to see what Rose wanted.

"Come on, we have to go." Zoe said, grabbing the Doctor's arm.

"No!" He pulled his arm away. "I won't see anymore!"

"There is one last person you have to see." Jamie said. He pulled out a pipe and began to play. Instantly, the house melted away like a watercolor painting.

The Doctor blinked. He was inside another house. This one he's been in before.

"Clara," Angie walked in to see her at the oven, "Are you sure you know how to cook a Christmas turkey?"

"Of course I do!" Clara answered. "I may not be able to make my mother's soufflé, but I'm pretty sure I can make a good turkey!"

"Hey Clara, I-" Artie entered, looking at the pumpkin pie, "Boy, that pie sure looks good!"

"You have to wait till dinner." Clara scolded him.

Artie pouted. "Okay. By the way, is your boyfriend coming to dinner tonight?"

Clara's face darkened. "No…he's not coming."

"Such a shame," Angie smirked, "I would have loved to see him squirm when he saw your father and grandmother."

"The Doctor doesn't get afraid of things like that." Clara said. "Besides, he doesn't do domestics anyway."

"He doesn't spend Christmas with his family?" Artie asked.

"I don't think he has a family." Clara said. "Or at least, not anymore."

"No children?" Angie asked.

"The Doctor said he had a daughter once," Clara said, "As well as a granddaughter. But I think they're both gone now, since he seems so sad."

"Poor Doctor," Artie said, "He really must be so alone."

"I know," Clara agreed, "That's why I invited him over." She sighed and closed her eyes. "He is such a good man. He saves universes, he helps the innocent, and he cares so much. But, despite the love he gives, he's all alone. I just…I just wanted him to feel that for one night, he was loved by a family, that he wasn't alone."

"Clara," Angie said, "The turkey is burning." Clara smelled the air. "Oh no!"

"She really wanted to have me over for Christmas then?" The Doctor said.

"Yes," Victoria said.

"Clara Oswald," Zoe said, "The Impossible Girl. The only one of your companions who has seen all of your faces."

"She has saved you so many times," Jamie said, "And although you always come back for her, you still push her away. Just like everyone else."

"You're right." The Doctor fell on his knees and began to cry. He cried louder and louder, seeing the pain he has given to others for abandoning them.

The next thing the Doctor knew, big strong arms were clasped around his shoulders, followed by two pairs of smaller arms.

Jamie was singing in Scottish in his ear, Victoria was stroking his hair back, and Zoe was rubbing his shoulders comfortingly.

"I won't forget ye, you know." Jamie suddenly said and the Doctor opened his eyes wide. It was happening again.

"No! Jamie!" The Doctor shook his shoulders, trying to get his attention. Jamie didn't respond, but instead stared off at something past the Doctor. He crouched down, pulled out his dirk, and shouted, "Creag an tuirc!" He ran off, swinging the dirk in the air before he vanished completely.

He turned back to the two girls. "Victoria! Zoe! You two can't leave me! Not yet!"

But the two girls were both staring blankly ahead as well.

"I thought I forgot something important," Zoe said, "But I guess not." She faded away as well. "Farewell, Doctor," Victoria turned to him, "Remember; open your hearts." She stood up and walked away, growing smaller and smaller until she faded away completely.

As soon as she faded, everything went black, the last thing the Doctor hearing was the sound of pipes.

The Doctor sat up suddenly; he was back in the console room, back to its usual interior and all the Christmas decorations gone.

For probably the 3rd or 4th time that night, or even 5th (he lost count), the Doctor cried. He cried over the loss of Jamie and Zoe because it was all his fault (Victoria was safe and happy with her new family). But then the Doctor saw a few things; Jamie's dirk, Victoria's first short dress from her first adventure, and Zoe's purple catsuit.

The Doctor smiled and clasped the objects to his chest and fell fast asleep.

_End._

_ I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ Next chapter is…duh…duh….DUUUUUHHHHHHHH! The Ghost of Christmas Future! _

_ Please vote on who you want to be the Ghost of Christmas Future (The Master is not allowed!). I will accept all votes until the 23__rd__._

_ Until then, see you._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Christmas Carol.

_Chapter 5_

The Doctor woke up again to see the TARDIS grow dark. The Cloister bell began to ring.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" He began attacking the console, trying furiously to stop the problem. But then, the TARDIS just stopped and he was all alone in the dark. He tried pushing several buttons, but none of them were working. Nothing was working.

"Doctor." A man's deep voice said.

"Doctor." A husky female voice.

"Doctor." Another husky female voice.

"Doctor." A high squeaky voice.

Cautiously, the Doctor turned around and there in front of him were four figures covered from head to toe in black cloaks.

"A-Are you the Ghosts of Christmas Yet to Come?" The Doctor stuttered.

The four figures exchanged looks at each other. They turned back to the Doctor and nodded.

"W-Where are we going, exactly?" The Doctor asked. Two of the figures walked up to the TARDIS console and began pushing buttons.

"Don't bother." The Doctor said. "Nothing's working." But, much to the Doctor's surprise, the TARDIS worked for the two figures. And a whole bunch of shaking and swaying, the figures staying perfectly on their feet the entire time, the TARDIS stopped.

"Where are we?" The Doctor asked.

"Go." The man said, pointing out the doors. Obeying the figure's instructions, he walked out into a place he hoped he would never see again.

"Welcome to Trenzalore." The first female voice said.

"No." The Doctor said.

"I'm afraid you have no choice." The second female voice said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out into Trenzalore.

"No. No. Please," He begged as the other figures dragged him out. "I don't want to die! I don't want to go!"

"You're not going to die." The third female voice comforted him.

"At least, not yet." The male voice said.

"We are here to see what happens to the people you've left behind." The first female voice said.

"Do you recognize this grave?" The second female voice pointed to a familiar grave to the Doctor.

"Yes." He looked at the figure. "But it isn't really her grave. It was a secret way into _my _grave."

"Perhaps," the second figure said, "But what happened to her broke two hearts. Yours and hers."

She pulled out what looked like a crystal ball.

"Remember back in the Library." The ball filled with a vision of the Library, the Doctor's previous incarnation, Donna, as well as a team of archeologists, River Song included among them.

"Professor River Song. Archeologist."

The image changed to River next to one of the archeologists, her visor tinted.

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them. It's like they're not quite finished; they're not done yet. Well, yes, the Doctor's here. He came when I called just like he always does, but not "my" Doctor. Now, my Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away, and he'd just swagger off back to his TARDIS and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor in the TARDIS. Next stop: everywhere."

That image faded and became replaced with River strapped up, ready to sacrifice herself, the Doctor handcuffed off to the side.

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you — the future you, I mean — you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Darillium to see the singing towers. Oh, what a night that was! The towers sang and you cried. You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver; that should've been a clue. There's nothing you can do."

"You can let me do this!" The Doctor shouted.

"If you die here," River said, "It'll mean I've never met you."

"Time can be rewritten!" The Doctor shouted again.

"Not those times. Not one line! Don't you dare!" River shouted. "It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You and me, time and space. You watch us run!"

"River!" The Doctor called. "You know my name! You whispered my name in my ear! There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I _could._"

"Hush now-spoilers." River said. She smiled and then the explosion began. The image faded from the crystal ball.

"She wasn't the only death you've encountered." The first female voice said. "There were more."

She pointed to another grave. He gasped at the name on it.

"Katarina." The crystal ball filled again, this time, a spaceship. There was Katarina. And there was Kirksen and he had her. She had no other option; he had to be stopped.

She pushed the airlock button and the doors opened, the two being released into space and thereby dying.

"And not to mention Sara Kingdom." The second female voice said. There was her grave; next to Katarina's, so different, and yet, so alike. Katarina's was simple, for a Trojan servant after all, and Sara Kingdom's was more high-tech.

The crystal ball now showed Sara Kingdom. She was running after the Doctor, who had just activated the Time Destructor. She got trapped and she aged. She aged and aged and aged until she finally collapsed and died.

"And Adric." The male voice said. Adric's grave stood right next to Sara's and Katarina's, a blue star dangling from it.

The crystal ball showed another spaceship. Inside, Adric was trying to solve the code that would have him regain control of the ship.

"Of course!" He said in realization. But before he could punch in the numbers, a dying Cyberman came and shoot the computer, damaging it beyond repair.

"Now I'll never know if I was right." And so, inevitably, Adric pulled out his brother's belt and watched the Earth grow closer and closer. His face faded as the explosion could be heard.

"And Peri." The third female voice said.

The ball showed the American girl being tied down and drugged. And then, it showed her again, her short brown hair shaved off. But, it wasn't her.

Her grave had beautiful flowers covered all over as well as growing from the ground.

"And Kamelion." The male voice said.

"Kill me. Please, Doctor." And the poor android who had tried to do right was gone. Kamelion's grave was made entirely of metal and was twisted up and around, reaching into the sky.

"The Brigadier." The first female voice said.

The ailing Brigadier was slowly dying. But yet, he was still hoping the Doctor would come, that he would visit him. He even left the Doctor an extra brandy. But as each hour passed, his body, as well as his spirits, were slowly fading until all at once, he was dead.

The Brigadier's grave had several medals dangling off of it, the U.K. flag hanging over it, as well as "In honor of…" on it.

"Donna Noble." The second female voice said.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed. "Donna is _not _dead!"

"She is now." The first female voice said.

The ball showed Donna Noble in a hospital bed.

"What happened to her?" The Doctor leaned in close to the ball.

"No one knows for sure." The male voice said.

"She is merely losing the will to live." The third female voice said.

"And you know why?" The first figure managed to glare at the Doctor. "Because she doesn't remember how important she is."

As the Doctor looked closer, he saw that Donna was crying, truly crying.

"If I do give her her memories, she'll die."

"She's dying anyway!" The second female voice yelled. And it was true; her heart monitor beeped slowly until it was a shrill flat line, Donna stopped breathing, and her eyes were closed, tears still running down her cheeks.

"No!" The Doctor banged his hands on the glass ball.

"It's too late." She said.

Donna's grave had "The Doctor Donna: The Most Important Woman in the World" on it.

"And don't forget about Jamie. And Sarah Jane Smith." The first and the third female voice said.

"As well Amy and Rory." The male voice said.

"And Clara." The second female voice said.

Jamie's grave had a knife dug into the dirt, which the Doctor recognized as Jamie's knife as well as his tartan hanging around it. "In honor of Jamie McCrimmon," was written on the grave.

Sarah Jane Smith's was simple, but well loved, as shown by the flowers covered on it. The Doctor could also see what looked like K-9's head buried next to her grave.

Clara's graves were different. The first one said "Oswin Oswald" and said the date of her birth and that she had disappeared on the _Alaska_. The second said Clara Oswin Oswald and said she was born on November 23 in 1866 and died in 1892.

Several visions appeared in the ball. One was of an older Jamie than the Doctor had seen earlier stabbing a sword into the Worldshaper device. He began to rapidly age until he, like Sara Kingdom, collapsed and died. "Creig a turic!"

Sarah Jane Smith was in a hospital bed, her beautiful brown hair gone, her skin as pale as snow, as skinny as a stick, and breathing laboriously. By her side was Luke, Maria, who had travelled all the way from America back home, Clyde, Rani, and K-9.

She smiled at all the people around her before she closed her eyes for the last time.

Rory Williams was looking at his own gravestone when the Angel suddenly touched him from behind, sending him back in time.

Amy was devastated. Her husband, her love, the man she had nearly risked death for time and time again, was gone.

Amy made a decision right then and there; she would give up, and let the Angel take her. The Doctor, desperate, tried to get her to come back, but she refused.

Finally, she said, "Raggedy man, goodbye." And she was gone in a flash, the Angel taking her as well.

The Doctor didn't see Clara, rather the Dalek that was now her. She was going to release the shield so the Asylum could be destroyed.

The Dalek said, in a tone so unique from other Daleks, "Run, run you clever boy…and remember."

And the whole thing exploded.

The next vision showed Victorian Clara dying. She had fallen off of the cloud and died, before being resurrected. It wouldn't last though and everyone knew it. Like the Dalek her, she said, "Run, run you clever boy…and remember." Then she died.

"Spirits," the Doctor said, "Why are you showing me all this? And from my past, even?" The Doctor asked.

"So you would learn your lesson." The first female voice said.

"What lesson? I already know I'm a cold and evil monster who deserves to die." Then the figure slapped him across the face. "Ow!" He shouted, his hand to his face. "No! Follow me!"

And the 5 headed over to River's grave and went down.

As they travelled through the tunnels, the Doctor had a few questions. "Why were there all those graves out there? Of Jamie and Sarah Jane and everyone else?"

"They have been brought here from all over time and space for this night." The second female voice explained.

"But why are we going to my grave?" The Doctor asked. "I already know I'm going to die."

"Yes, that is true." The first female voice said. "But not when you think." They finally got into the entranceway, where the second female figure whispered something and the doors opened. Inside was the TARDIS console room and the same white timestream.

The second female figure and third female figure headed to the console and pushed a couple of buttons.

As the third female figure pushed the last button, an old man appeared, panting out of breath (Think the Curator or some other old man). He ran through the Doctor and began pushing buttons on the console. But then, the TARDIS groaned and everything died down.

"Old girl, old girl!" The old man yelled, but it was irrelevant; the TARDIS, finally, was dead. The old man was trapped with no way out. Just then, the old man and the Doctor heard the familiar screeching tone of a certain alien.

"Exterminate!" Then the deep monotone of another all-too-familiar creature.

"Delete! Delete!"

"I think," He said to himself, looking past the Doctor, "That this might be the first time where I am completely and truly alone." He closed his eyes as the doors were blasted open by the Cybermen.

The Daleks rolled in, screeching, "It is the Doctor! He must be exterminated!" And then, with a single blast and a scream of pain from the old man, he fell to the ground, dead. His body then vaporized and out came the white timestream.

"Do you see now, Doctor?" The male figure asked.

"You have pushed people away for so long," The first female said, "That you ended up being alone, without your TARDIS."

"No." The Doctor fell to his knees as the vision of the old man dying flashed through his eyes. "This can't be happening."

"I'm sorry, Doctor," She said, "But that's the way it is. Even for you, Raggedy Man."

Raggedy Man? The Doctor stood up suddenly. Only one person called him Raggedy Man.

The female figure pulled off her hood, fiery red hair appearing where black hood once was.

"Amy." The Doctor said in awe, "It's you. I should have recognized you from your slap." He placed a hand to where the red mark was already fading.

Amy smiled.

"But if you're here, then that means…" He turned to the male figure. He pulled off his hood.

"Rory the Roman!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"More like Rory the Ghost if you ask me." Rory mumbled under his breath.

"It's about time you figured it out, sweetie." And the second female figure pulled off her hood and curly dirty blonde hair burst out.

"River." The Doctor smiled, holding his arms out to embrace his beautiful wife. But, like Adric, his arms went right through her.

"Sorry sweetie." She giggled.

"But if you're here," The Doctor pointed to River, "And you," He pointed to Rory, "And you too," he pointed to Amy, "Then who are you?" He pointed to the final female figure.

The female figure didn't say a word, but pulled off her hood.

"Sexy!" The Doctor smiled. There was Idris, who the Doctor knew was actually his TARDIS deep down.

"I'm sorry about this, Doctor," She said, "But I had to help you see reason."

"What?"

"You know," Amy said, "Open your hearts." That same phrase, repeated over and over again.

"Wait a minute," He looked at Amy, "Did _you _send them here, Amy?"

"No," Sexy said, "I did."

"But why?" The Doctor asked.

"Because," Sexy said, "For so many years, you have travelled with people, but every time they leave, either by your hand, their choice, or something beyond our control, you always feel sad and you try to forget about your companions and friends and refuse to open up to other people. And I am sick and tired of it. I may not like Clara that much, but she has done so much for you, Doctor, and so have you. You two both deserve a little love and this was the only way I could think of to help you see that way."

And so, for some reason, the two managed to hug, the Doctor crying right into Sexy's dress and her comforting him like a child.

"You're right, Sexy, and I'm sorry." The two released their hug, "I promise. I'll change. I will never forget and I'll open up."

"I'm sorry, Doctor," River said, "But it's too late."

"The future is now a fixed point." Amy said.

"It's too late." And everyone froze.

"Hush now-spoilers!" River said and she faded away.

"No!" The Doctor yelled.

"Hey look," Rory leaned down, "There's a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me." And he vanished.

"Sexy! Don't go!" The Doctor yelled.

"Hello. Hello Doctor. It's so very, very nice to meet you." And she vanished as well.

"Amy!" He tried to grab onto her, but she was only a spirit. "Amy please! Please don't leave me! Amelia!"

Although the Doctor was on his knees, Amy actually looked down at him and said, "Raggedy man, goodbye." And she vanished as well.

He was alone and trapped on Trenzalore, the one place he truly feared in the galaxy. And then the doors got blasted again.

"It is the Doctor!" The Daleks said. "He must be exterminated!" And they were pointing their lasers at him, same as the Cybermen.

"Delete! Delete!"

"We have him now!" The Sontaran army cried out. The Saturnyians hissed at the man, led by Signora Rosanna Calvierri and her son Francesca.

The Zygons entered as well, hissing and saying "Get him," in their evil whispery voices. The Ice Warriors marched in, the Weeping Angels stood there, waiting for him to look away and blink. They got closer and closer as the lights flickered on and off.

The familiar blue silhouettes of the Gelth blew in. The Autons marched in, their guns at the ready. The Silurians marched in as well. Sky Silvestry walked in as well, smiling evilly at the Doctor.

Shadows crawled in, looking hungrily on at the Doctor. The Great Intelligence strode in, using his stolen body, followed by his Whisper-men. An anti-matter organism slithered on in. The Three Who Rule came in, looking as calm and in unison as usual. The Monarch entered as well, Persuasion and Enlightment by his side.

Chessene and Shockeye walked in, Chessene looking on calmly and in power, Shockeye looking madly at the Doctor, knife in hand. Fenric entered as well as a cheetah person. The Slitheen marched in, big and fat in their normal alien skin.

The Sycorax and the Graske walked in and the Krillitane. The Wire flickered to life on the TARDIS screen and screamed, "Hungry!"

The Doctor could hear the Beast's booming voice. "Yes! Cower in fear, little Doctor! For we are after you!" And some evil looking Ood with evil red-looking eyes crawled right in. The Abzorbaloff walked in, cane in hand.

The Empress of the Racnoss skittered on in as well as her many, many children. The Judoon marched in and the Plasmavore from the hospital smiled evilly, straw in hand. Lillith the Carrionite and her two mothers walked right in, Lillith picking up the crystal ball River Song dropped. Lazarus crawled in, his mutated form covering the man he once was.

Mother of Mine, Father of Mine, Daughter of Mine, and Son of Mine all strode in, looking evilly at the Doctor. Goth vampire-looking creatures ran right inside. Whizzing balls flew right inside. The Pyrovile stomped in, burning the floor with their very feet. Reverend Golightly flew in, now in his full Vespiform form.

The Flood, all with cracked lips bright blue blank eyes and water pouring from their mouths limped inside. The Silence marched in, their mouths closed. Jenny the Ganger entered, shifting between her human skin and Ganger skin.

They all smiled evilly, those who had mouths and emotions as they approached to finally kill their fiercest enemy.

"No!" The Doctor screamed, trying to find his sonic screwdriver, but not able to find. "Help!" He screamed. "Help! Someone please help me!"

"Exterminate!"

"Delete!"

"Silence will fall!"

"Exterminate!"

"Delete!"

"Silence will fall!"

And the Doctor closed his eyes and knew it was the end.

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is the aftermath. If you have any questions about various references, please place them in the review section._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Christmas Carol. Nor the IMDB or TARDIS Date Core Wiki.

_Chapter 6_

The Doctor woke up suddenly, sitting up quickly. He saw himself back in his console. His nice, normal console with no scary aliens trying to kill him. He slowly stood up and examined himself, like he did when he first regenerated.

"Still got my legs," he muttered, "Arms, fingers. Nose. Still had worse. Chin. Still blimey! Hair. Still like a girl's. And still not ginger!" He touched his bowtie. "Bowtie. Cool. Jacket." He felt the air above his head. "Still need to buy a fez. I'm still alive!"

After he was done examining himself, he checked his TARDIS. "You're still alive my beautiful, sexy, _clever_, girl." He stroked her gently. Then, he realized something. "We've landed." And so the Doctor straightened his bowtie and strode out the TARDIS, prepared for whatever he would face out there (you think he would've learned from his 7th incarnation).

He stepped out to find himself not on an alien planet. It looked a lot like Earth. It was also snowing, really, truly snowing. Not ashes of an alien spaceship (see Christmas Invasion), nor snow the TARDIS conjured up (see Runaway Bride), but actual snow from the clouds. He bounced on his toes. But, he wondered, _when _was he?

Just then, a little boy came walking on the path. "You there, boy!" The Doctor pointed, going all _Christmas Carol,_ fondly thinking of his past incarnation.

"Yes?" The boy asked.

"What day is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Christmas Day, of course!" The boy said.

"And _when_?" The Doctor pressed.

"Are you drunk or something?" The boy asked. "It's 2013!"

"Yes!" The Doctor pumped his fist. "I haven't missed it! My friends have given me another chance!"

"Weirdo," the boy muttered as he walked away. The Doctor ignored him and rushed back to the TARDIS.

"There's still time." He was mumbling. "I can right the wrongs of my previous actions. I'll throw a party and bring everyone together. Now, if I can get that console from my 8th incarnation, or something…" Then, with a flash and a crack, his current console room disappeared and in its place was a spacious space with the console off somewhere, a bureau off to the side full of his various items, clocks everywhere, mainly mechanical ones though, dark with light in various parts, and a small library. As well as his giant scanner.

He pushed the button and he could see…part of all of space on his ceiling.

"I love this thing!" He exclaimed. "How come I never kept it! This is perfect!" He placed his hand on the console again. "Thanks, old girl."

"Now!" He spun off, now in the center of the floor, "I have to invite everyone! Susan and and Mel and Turlough and….Clara! I forgot! I have to get to her first! Where am I, anyway?" He looked at his console. "Chiswick, London! Perfect! She should be somewhere down this street or something!" He started to run out when he realized he forgot something.

"Oh! And Donna as well! Gotta get her too!" And he finally ran out and, thanks to his amazing endurance, managed to run all the way to the Maitland's house. He rang the doorbell. Instead of Clara opening the door, it was Angie.

"Hello Doctor," she said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Angie. Is Clara home?" Angie turned her head and called back into the house.

"Clara! Your boyfriend is here!" And Clara walked in the doorway.

"Hello, Doctor." She smiled nonchalantly, "What brings you here?"

"Clara," he grabbed her shoulders, "I…" But then he realized that Angie was still in the room. "Um…Angie, do you mind…"

"Alright," She held her hands up, "I know when I'm not wanted." And she walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, the Doctor resumed.

"Clara, I just wanted to tell you that I am so sorry about yesterday."

"Don't worry, Doctor," she said, trying to hide her sadness, "I wasn't that upset."

"And I will come to Christmas dinner with you and George and Angie and Artie and your father and grandmother."

"You will!" Clara grinned, her hands to her mouth.

"Of course." The Doctor said. "Anything for my impossible girl." The next thing the Doctor knew, Clara threw her arms around him, up on her tippy-toes.

"But before then," The Doctor said, "I was actually come to this Christmas party I'm throwing."

"A Christmas party?" Clara asked. "I thought you said you weren't the domestic type." She smirked in her usual Clara fashion.

"Well," the Doctor said, "There were these ghosts and there were those that weren't ghosts, but rather friends of mine dreaming and then I saw you and an old friend of mine Donna who, sort of, doesn't remember me, and Sarah Jane, well, actually her son, and Rose and I, only it wasn't me, and I was on Gallifrey and I saw my dead mother and a younger version of me, like, REALLY young, and I back on Trenzalore and there were Daleks and Cybermen and Zygons, you remember the Zygons, right? And there were the Saturnyians that are sort of like vampires, but are actually fish-people and the Great Intelligence and-"I think I get the message." Clara interrupted. "And I would _love _to come. Who's going to be there?"

"Old friends of mine." The Doctor said. "You'll love them, Clara. Wait in the TARDIS for a moment. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Clara asked.

"To pick up Donna. She lives here too!" The Doctor cried out, starting to run off.

"Oh no you don't." Clara called before she ran off after him (but not before she closed the door).

Finally, the two found Donna's house.

"This is where she lives?" Clara asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said. He rang the doorbell.

"So if she doesn't remember you, why are we here?" Clara asked.

"That's exactly it." The Doctor said.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with short blonde hair.

"Hello," she said skeptically.

"Ah! Sylvia!" He hugged the woman and kissed her cheeks. "You are a sight for sore eyes, which these are not, by the way!"

"I'm sorry," Sylvia said, "Do I know you?"

"Oh yes!" The Doctor exclaimed. "You haven't seen this new body yet!" He spun around to show a full 360 degree view. "Last time she met me I had wilder hair, my trench coat, and a pair of Converses to boot."

"No," Sylvia shook her head, "It can't be…" She looked in his eyes. "Doctor?"

"Hello Sylvia." She suddenly got defensive.

"What are you doing here? If Donna sees you, she'll remember and die." Clara looked confusedly at the two.

"Yeah, about that," The Doctor said, "I was actually wrong about that."

"What do you mean?" Sylvia asked.

"Well, there's a reason that when Donna touched my hand," he turned to Clara, "Not my actual hand. Well, it actually is my hand, but it got cut off. It involved a Sycorax and a giant spaceship over London…I'll explain later. Or I'll have Rose tell you the story." He turned back to Sylvia. "Anyway, the reason was that she could _truly _handle the mind of a Time Lord."

"But then why did you say she couldn't?" Sylvia said.

"Because I had at first thought that. But now I realized is that her body was trying to adjust to the new brain. She wasn't going to die and she won't now. Please, Sylvia. Trust me."

After a long pause, Sylvia finally sighed. "Alright, come on in. She's helping with the turkey." And so the Doctor and Clara entered.

"Who's your little friend anyway, Doctor?" Sylvia asked, finally noticing the brunette.

"This is Clara, my newest companion."

"A pleasure to meet you." She said.

"At least you aren't traveling alone." Sylvia said solemnly. "You really don't deserve that."

"I've been told that a bit." The Doctor said. Just then, coming down the stairs, was Wilfred Mott.

"Dad." Sylvia said. "I need you to help me."

"With what, Sylvia?" The old man asked.

"With Christmas dinner, of course." Sylvia said. "Come on."

"Wilf!" And the Doctor embraced his old friend.

"I-I'm sorry," Wilf stuttered, "But who are you?"

"Wilf," He grabbed the man's shoulders, "Do you remember when you and I were in the Naismith Mansion? You were trapped inside the glass tank, I was outside. You knocked four times and I opened the other glass tank, freeing you, by thereby causing my own demise."

"Doctor," he gasped, hugging the man, "You're here. You regenerated."

"Yes I did." The Doctor said.

"But what are you doing here? If Donna sees you-"He's going to give her back her memories."

"But what about-"I was wrong the whole time. Stupid Doctor! I'm here to fix the situation." And he ran into the kitchen where he found his fiery Donna Noble stuffing the turkey.

"Hello." Donna smiled. "Are you a friend of Shaun's?"

"No." The Doctor straightened his bowtie again. "I'm actually a friend of yours."

"I-I don't understand." Donna said, backing up against the stove, reaching for a knife.

"I didn't think you would." The Doctor said. "But you will soon." He walked closer to her.

"Stay away!" Donna held the knife out.

"Oh! This is new!" The Doctor exclaimed, his arms held up. "A knife pointed at me by…no, wait, Leela did that too. Never mind. Anyway, Donna, put the knife down."

"How do you know my name? How do you know me when I don't know you?" Donna demanded. "Have you been stalking me?"

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Well, sort of. But not in the way you think! Oh, this isn't going so well." He rubbed his face, trying to think of an idea. "Oh dear, I promised that I was never going to do this again." Quickly, he grabbed Donna's shoulders, causing her to drop the knife. "Donna, this is going to hurt, but I promise you, this will be quick." And he grabbed her head and hit it with his. (feel free to skip the part below if you don't feel like reading it all)

_Visions started flooding through Donna's mind. She found herself in a coral room with holes in the walls, pillars reaching to the ceiling and a strange object in the center. There was a blue glowing thing inside of the strange object that was moving up and down._

_ She looked down to see herself in a wedding dress. Donna recognized this as her wedding dress from her failed wedding with Lance. Why did it fail? She wondered. And where am I?_

_ Next to the strange object, a skinny young man with brown hair sticking up messily and dressed in a brown suit and blue tie, wearing, strangely enough, white Converses on his feet. He looked confused at the sight of her here._

_ "What?" He asked._

_ "Ah!" She gasped._

_ "What?" He asked again._

_ "Who are you?" She asked._

_ The man didn't answer but instead said, "Buh…"_

_ "Where am I?" She asked._

_ "What?" The man merely answered._

_ "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE!?" She yelled, trying to get more answer from the man than just "What?"_

_ But the man just said, "What?"_

_ The man introduced himself as the Doctor and after finding out he was an alien and that she was in a machine called a TARDIS, he managed to take her back to her wedding, only to arrive at the reception, only for it to be attacked by robotic Santas and to have her and Lance run to H.C. Clements, where they found a giant alien spider named The Empress of the Racnoss and has been living on Earth since the beginning of her time, waiting to awaken her children._

_ She ended up finding out that Lance didn't really love her and instead had been using her to place the Huon particles (which was how she got onto the TARDIS in the first place) in so the Empress could drain her energy._

_ The Doctor managed to save the day by drowning the Empress and her children. Donna managed to convince them that they had to go, thereby saving themselves and destroying the Racnoss, but not before a giant star spaceship terrorizes London. _

_ The Doctor brought her back home and she invited him inside for Christmas dinner, but the Doctor decided to leave, although he asks her to come with him. She answers no, but hopes that he'll find someone else. And the TARDIS shoots up like a rocket._

_ The next thing Donna knew, she was at a new job at the Adipose Company. She remembered that she found something suspicious on the Internet and thought that, when something suspicious is in London, the Doctor will be there. So she applied for a job there. She did end up reuniting with the Doctor and began to travel with him._

_ "I just want a mate." The Doctor warned._

_ "You just want to mate?" Donna asked, misunderstanding his words._

_ "I just want a mate." The Doctor corrected._

_ "Well you're not mating with me Sunshine!" She shouted._

_ "A mate! A mate!" The Doctor shouted. And the two "partners in crime" began their amazing adventures, but not before saying goodbye to a surprised Wilf._

_ She sees Pompeii. It was the day before the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. Donna begged the Doctor to stop this, but he wouldn't, or couldn't. She ended up meeting the family of Caecillius, along with his wife, his future-seeing daughter as well as rebellious teenage son._

_ She sees the Pyrovile, the volcanic aliens who wanted to destroy Earth so it could be their new planet after theirs was taken away. _

_ "Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just, somebody." Donna begged. She couldn't bear to see everyone die. Neither could the Doctor. They end up saving Caecillius and his family, and, to the Doctor's knowledge, end up living a happy life in Rome._

_ She sees the Ood. The poor sad creatures who wanted to be free. She could still hear their sad song in her head. That poor song that sang of their slavery and of being trapped. The two managed to break the circle around the Ood Brain that controlled them and the Ood were free to sing their song again. It was a beautiful song, of joy and freedom. _

_ On Earth, she could see the Sontarans, the war-loving, potato-looking clone alien race. They wanted to poison the planet so they could have a new cloning planet. Luke Rattigan, the child prodigy who had supposedly invented the carbon dioxide-decreasing ATMOS car system, sacrificed himself to destroy the Sontarans._

_ As the two, and Martha, the Doctor's former companion, were in the TARDIS, it suddenly shot off to the planet of Messaline, where humans constantly cloned and an alien race called the Hath have been in war for years over a special treasure. _

_ She saw the Doctor's daughter, which she had affectionately named Jenny, smiling at them after just being created from a tissue sample of the Doctor's. Donna could still hear the gunshot that had killed his daughter, leaving him the last of the Time Lords again. She grew fearful as he held the gun at General Cobb. She sighed in relief when he lowered the gun._

_ After sending Martha back home, the two traveled to the 1920's, where they were at the mansion of Lady Eddison, her handicapped husband, and her son who…preferred the opposite gender. They ended up meeting Agatha Christie, famous murder mystery novelist, and ended up solving a murder mystery of their own and solved the mystery of Agatha Christie's disappearance._

_ Donna finds herself in the Library, the largest planet full of nothing but books in history. But it was empty. She sees River Song, an archeologist who, somehow, knows the Doctor, although _he _doesn't. She finds herself back in that world, where she couldn't remember the Doctor, was cared for by Dr. Moon, married to a man who couldn't even pronounce her name, and had two wonderful children. But the dream was destroyed by Miss Evangelista, who tells her that this is nothing more than a dream. The next thing Donna knows, she is back in the Library and the Doctor is there. She feels sad for River Song, who sacrificed herself to free them all._

_ She was in the Leisure Palace, relaxing in the spa. She refused to go with the Doctor to the Sapphire Falls and chose to stay behind. Still, as the Doctor told her not to worry, she still worried for him. Later, the Doctor and several other people returned back after they were left stranded in the plains. The Doctor really looked sad and, to cheer him up, she hugs him. He explains that one of the passengers had been possessed by a mysterious creature that repeated people and slowly learned from these people. She apparently found the Doctor smart and began to copy from him until she drained him of his voice, taking over and leaving him repeating her and paralyzed. The other passengers had been ready to throw him out to free them of the creature, but then the hostess grabbed the passenger and they both flew out of the transport, burning up in the burning sky. _

_ The two were on the planet Shan Shen, where Donna sneaks off to see a psychic, who, instead of talking about her future, talks about her past, about what would have happened if she didn't turn to her job at H.C. Clements, but instead had turned right. Donna could barely remember that other world now, but she remembered that the Doctor had died without her and her life fell apart as she _still _lost her job. Without the Doctor, people died all over. Poverty was at an all-time high. Donna and her family had lost their house and were forced to live with someother man, who ended up leaving with his family for "better jobs", which distresses Wilf to no end. Through this life, she kept meeting this blonde who was looking at her back. _

_ She reveals that Donna has a beetle on her back that changes little things in a timestream. Using a machine, she made herself, the blonde helps her travel back in time to change her path. But with only a certain amount of time and far away from her destination, she ends up sacrificing herself by letting herself be hit with a truck. Before she died, the blonde whispered, "Bad Wolf," and she woke up in the real world, the beetle dead. When she tells the Doctor the blonde's message, he gets distressed and they travel in the TARDIS._

_ She saw the Doctor get shot by a Dalek. The blonde, who Donna found out was named Rose Tyler, held the Doctor and helped him into the TARDIS. The next thing she knew, everyone kept saying the Doctor was changing, a process called regeneration. She ended up trapped in the TARDIS, she touched the Doctor's hand, and from it poured…the Doctor. Only, it wasn't. He looked like the Doctor, and acted like the Doctor, but also acted like Donna._

_ "Oi, watch it Spaceman."_

_ "Oi watch it Earthgirl."_

_ Then, the two were rescuing everyone else from the Daleks when she got attacked. Then something in her brain flipped and she suddenly had incredible knowledge and saved the world from the Daleks. But, her mind was detoriating. Or, at least, that's what the Doctor told her. Her new Time Lord mind was telling her otherwise, that her body was just trying to adjust, but that she would be fun. She tried to tell the Doctor this, but he didn't listen and took away her memories…_

_ Then, came a memory that wasn't hers. This was of the Doctor all alone in the TARDIS. She could hear the Ood singing as the Doctor cried. _

_ "I don't want to go." He sobbed. He looked at his hands and saw that they were glowing. Then, his entire body glowed and the man with the spiky hair and the brown eyes was gone. In his place was…_(now back to our regularly scheduled programming)

"Doctor!" Donna shouted as she ran and embraced the man.

"Ow!" The Doctor shouted, holding his head in his hands. "I forgot how much that hurt!"

"Doctor! It's you! It's really you!" She stepped back to look at the man. "And you look so different! But really," she raised her eyebrow, "The bowtie. And I thought the trainers were bad enough."

"I like the bowtie." The Doctor said in defense. "Bowties are cool."

"Well, in any case, it's great to see you, Doctor." Then she punched his arm.

"Ow!" The Doctor shouted again.

"I _told _you my body had to adjust to my new brain. But you wouldn't listen."

"Well I know that _now_!" The Doctor emphasized. "And I'm sorry. I should have listened."

"Well," Donna smiled, "You know I can't stay mad at you."

"Can I come in now?" Clara asked, poking her head into the kitchen.

"Who's she?" Donna asked.

"Donna," he pulled Clara in, "This is Clara. The Impossible Girl. Clara, this is Donna. The Most Important Woman in the World."

"Nice to meet you." Clara said.

"You as well." Donna smirked. "Tell me, does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?"

"Does he!" Clara answered, laughing. "I swear, he treats the TARDIS like she's his mummy or something!"

"I know right!" And the two women laughed.

"Alright, ha ha, really funny," The Doctor said, "Now, really, we have a party to plan."

"A party?" Donna asked.

"The Doctor's inviting every one of his companions to a Christmas party in the TARDIS." Clara said. "We were hoping you could come."

"I would love to." Donna said. She picked the knife off of the floor and placed it back on the counter. "Mum! I'm going out for a bit! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Donna Ann Noble-"Oh let her go, Sylvia," Wilf said, "It's Christmas. Besides, the Doctor has a time machine." Reluctantly, Sylvia sighed and said, "Alright. But if you're not back by dinner, you'll be in serious trouble." Donna ignored her mother and ran out with the Doctor and Clara.

"Whoa." The two girls said as they entered the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Clara said, "This is HUGE!"

"It sure is different from your last console room. At least it's better than the coral one."

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted as he closed the door. "I'll have you know that the coral console is pretty cool."

"What is it with you and saying cool?" Donna asked.

"Saying cool is cool." The Doctor answered.

"Don't worry," Clara assured the redhead, "You'll get used to him."

"Alright then," the Doctor said, "Next stop: 22nd Century Earth!" And the TARDIS dematerialized.

Susan Foreman-Campbell, was cooking the Christmas turkey in her new house. It had only been three years since she had first stepped in this time with her Grandfather and her schoolteachers and fell in love with David and married him, she felt at home here as she was on Gallifrey and the TARDIS. (She's physically 18 here, so think like her teenage form, not her adult form)

The next thing she knew, she could hear the familiar sound that she knew as the TARDIS. Pulling the turkey out of the oven, she ran out of the house and onto the street. There was that familiar blue box. She slowly walked to the doors, stroking them a bit.

"Hey old girl," she whispered, "Did you miss me?" The TARDIS responded. "So did I."

Just then, the doors fell from her hands and standing in the doorway was a tall gangly young man with a quaff of fluffy brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He was wearing a burgundy bowtie with small white dots on it and a burgundy jacket with brown leather boots. He was smiling happily at Susan.

"Susan my child!" He shouted, embracing the young girl.

"W-Who are you?" Susan asked, feeling both uncomfortable and yet comfortable with this man in front of her.

"Right! Yes! Of course!" The man smacked his head. "You haven't seen myself in this regeneration! Or, any at all, I guess in this case."

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked.

"Ah!" The man exclaimed. "I have it!" He kneeled down close to Susan and said, "Remember your 90 birthday, Susan? I came into the house and I gave you my present? If I remember correctly…it was a beautiful music box that played that special song I would sing to you."

"Grandfather?" Susan gasped, looking at the man up and down. "You've regenerated!"

"Yes! Well, a long time ago. Well, a lot really." The Doctor admitted, sheepishly rubbing his head.

"Grandfather," she crossed her arms, "Which regeneration are you on now?"

"Eleventh." The Doctor lied. (see Time of the Doctor)

"Eleven!" Susan gasped. "What have you been doing in time and space that would cause to have eleven regenerations?"

"Well, the first time was because of old age, not my fault by the way, second time the Time Lords made me-"Why would the Time Lords make you regenerate?" Susan asked.

"Because I interfered in time and stuff." He brushed it off as if it weren't a big deal. "Let me see, third time was radiation poisoning. Then, I fell off of a building the fourth time. 5th time I got spectorax and gave my portion of the cure to Peri. 6th I ended up getting weak from a fight and then I hit my head. Not a good way to go, actually. 7th I got shot. Then I went to the hospital where my future friend accidentally killed me. Ended up waiting hours to regenerate and I came up with amnesia. 8th is a rather long story and I'd rather not get into it now. 9th my cells were being destroyed because I absorbed the time vortex energy, explain later, 10th, also radiation poisoning and not fun at all."

"I can't tell whether my Doctor rambles more or yours does." A loud voice said from inside the TARDIS.

"Who are they?" Susan asked, peeking in. "Wow. You redecorated. It's so beautiful!"

"Thank you." The Doctor said. "Anyway, the fiery redhead with the mouth is Donna Noble."

"How do you do?" Donna said.

"And the small brunette with the funny nose is Clara."

"Nice to meet you." Clara said, ignoring the Doctor's comment about her nose.

"Doctor!" Susan gasped. "She-"I know, I know. I'll explain later."

"So what brings you here?" Susan asked.

"Well, Susan," the Doctor said, "I'm hosting a Christmas party for everyone. And I was hoping you could come."

Susan smiled. "Of course I will Grandfather. I wouldn't miss this." She entered in the TARDIS.

"But Grandfather," Susan asked, "Where are Barbara and Ian?"

"Back at home, safe and sound." The Doctor said. "We're going to get them right now."

Soon, Barbara and Ian, after having being explained about regeneration and meeting Donna and Clara, and bringing back the now married Ben and Polly Wright-Jackson, they land in a place the Doctor hasn't been since Rose, location wise that is.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Scotland, 1750." The Doctor said. "Wait right-" But before the Doctor could finish his sentence, something came barreling at the doors. A young man, breathing madly, his eyes wild with panic and fear. He was holding a knife in his hand.

"Doctor!" Barbara screamed, grabbing onto Ian, who protectively held her shoulders. Susan screamed as she saw this mad man.

"What the hell is going on!?" Donna yelled.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled.

"Everyone calm down!" The Doctor shouted.

"Yeah," Ben agreed, "It's only Jamie."

"What's happened to him, Doctor?" Polly asked in concern.

"I'm not sure, Polly," the Doctor cautiously stepped closer to Jamie. "Jamie-"Where am I?" Jamie yelled. "Who the hell are ye?" He raised his knife, but the Doctor dodged it, causing Jamie to fall over onto the floor.

"Jamie, calm down." The Doctor said.

"Ah, I see," Jamie stood up, "Ye are one of the Redcoats." He turned sharply around to the others. "All of ye!"

"No!" Susan said, stepping to the Scot. "Trust me, Jamie, we're on your side."

"Don't try to trick me, wee lass!" Jamie shouted. "You won't get Prince Charles. None of ye!"

"Doctor," Polly asked, "What's going on? The Battle of Culloden Moor is over. Isn't it?"

"Yes," The Doctor said, "He must have driven mad, though. Either by the battle, or the loss of his memories."

"You took his memories away too?" Donna yelled.

"Not me. The other Time Lords." The Doctor explained.

"They wouldn't do that." Susan said.

"I'm sorry, Susan." The Doctor said calmly, "But I'm afraid they did. Ben, Polly, hold Jamie." Obediently, the two grabbed Jamie's arms, releasing his knife.

"Ah!" He shouted. "Let go of me, ya Redcoats!"

"I'm sorry, Jamie," The Doctor said, "But this is for your own good." Without Jamie's arms trying to grab him, the Doctor managed to place his hands on Jamie's face and think really hard. Slowly, Jamie's eyes closed, his head drooped to his chest, and soft snores came from his mouth.

Gently, Ben and Polly let go of Jamie and laid him on the floor.

"Is he…?" Barbara asked.

"He's fine." The Doctor said, "He's just asleep. He'll calm down and he'll recover his memories by the time he wakes up." Leaning down, he picked up Jamie, cradling his head, and carried him off to his old room on the TARDIS.

When he got back, he said, "I'm terribly sorry that you had to see Jamie like that. He really is such a sweet boy, but I guess the loss of his memories messed up his mind, or something." And the Doctor went back to the console.

"Alright then," the Doctor clapped his hands, "Next stop: 1968."

By the time the Doctor and Clara picked up Victoria, Jamie had woken up. He was calmer now and when he saw the Doctor and Victoria, he grinned and hugged them both.

"I'm so happy to see you, Doctor." Jamie mumbled his face in the Doctor's shoulder.

"Jamie," Victoria smiled.

"Victoria," Jamie said back. Before anyone knew it, Jamie grabbed her face and began to kiss her. Victoria's eyes widened, but then they closed and began to kiss back.

The Doctor sheepishly rubbed his head and looked awkwardly around, waiting for the two to have the necessity to breathe. But, like Amy and Rory, they clearly didn't need air at all. Finally, the TARDIS shook with landing and the two broke free of each other.

"Ah, well!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Glad to see you two rejoined the real world! Now, everyone," he looked at his companions, "We are all on the Space Station W3, or the Wheel. So for those of you, Barbara and Ian, Donna and Clara, Victoria, Katarina, please do not be alarmed by the high-tech technology you're about to face."

The companions above just looked at the Doctor with a look that said, "Really? We're used to this by now." "Right. Never mind. Follow me." And they all stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Halt!" A man shouted, holding out a gun. "Who goes there?"

"Oh no." The Doctor groaned. "Guns again. Why does everyone feel it necessary to point a gun?" He held his hands up and, following his example, everyone else did so. "My name is Doctor John…" He shook his head. "Pertwee. Yeah. John Pertwee. Behind here is my medical team. My nurses Donna Noble, Clara Oswald, Barbara and Polly Wright. My assistant doctors Ian Chesterson, Steven Taylor and Jamie McCrimmon. And my granddaughters Susan Foreman, Vicki Pallister, Dorothea Chaplet, and Victoria Harris. Bring Your Child to Work Day. We are here to see Zoe Heirot."

"Oh." The man dropped his gun. "Thank god! Follow me." And the man walked ahead.

"Doctor," Jamie whispered, "What has happened?"

"I'm not sure Jamie." The Doctor said. "But whatever it is, it's not good." When they came to the lab, they saw the most horrible sight.

"Bastard!" Zoe yelled, throwing a piece of medical equipment at one of the scientists. "How dare you tell me what to do? _I'm _a genius, and _you _are a mere assistant. So I suggest you get out of here, _right now_!"

"Miss Heirot." The man said.

"What do you want!?" Zoe turned around sharply.

"Oh my Rassilon!" Susan shouted. Zoe wasn't the Zoe the Doctor had seen so long ago. Her hair was longer and crazy, it made River Song's hair look tidy. Her skin was pale, her eyes sparkling with insanity and anger, her mouth in a permanent frown.

"Doctor!" Jamie shouted.

"Um…t-there are people here to see you." The man stuttered.

"People." Zoe scoffed. "Who would want to see me? I'm a freaking mess."

"T-They are…a medical team." The man said.

"A MEDICAL TEAM!?" Zoe shouted, pulling a gun. "Do you really think you can help me?" Zoe asked, walking closer and closer to them.

"Yes." The Doctor said. "I think we can."

"Wrong answer." She smirked. "Maybe I should take care of your little friend in the barbaric garment." She shook her head. "Kilt." She lowered the gun. "How do I know that?"

"Because you know him, Zoe." The Doctor said.

"No. I don't." She raised the gun back up. "I've never met any of you in my life!"

"No." The Doctor agreed. "Not all of us. Just me and Jamie."

"No." She shook her head again.

"I'm sorry about this Zoe, but…" He suddenly raised his hand and karate-chopped hers, causing her to drop the gun. "Jamie. Grab her." Jamie obeyed, grabbing the small girl in his arms.

"Let me go you-"Aye, watch the language, lassie." Jamie warned. The Doctor grabbed Zoe's face, like he did with Jamie, and placed his thoughts into her head.

After a few minutes, Zoe gasped, breathing harshly. Sensing a change in Zoe, Jamie gently let go of Zoe's arms, replacing them onto her shoulders to hold her if she fell.

"D-Doctor?" She looked up at the man. "I-It's really you!" She hugged the man. "And Jamie!" She turned around and hugged him as well. "I missed you guys so much! What happened?"

"Well," The Doctor said, "I guess the loss of your memories ended up, subconsciously, destroyed you and you…ended up turning into this."

"Yeah." Jamie agreed. "I went through that as well."

"Oh my!" Zoe gasped. "So what brings you here, Doctor?"

"Well," the Doctor rubbed his head, "It's Christmas, back on Earth anyway, in 2013, and I am throwing a Christmas party and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Oh, I don't know," Zoe teased, "I am a very busy girl after all…"

"Zoe." The Doctor said. "It's a time machine. You can go and be right back just as quick as that."

"Although she isn't very reliable." Clara added.

"She means well." The Doctor snapped back. "Anyway," he turned to Zoe. "Will you?"

Zoe smiled. "Yes."

"Alright then. Everyone back into the TARDIS." Everyone ran back in. "And thank you, sir." He said to the man.

"Don't mention it." The man said. And the Doctor followed his companions back in.

In no time at all, the Doctor picked up more companions. He picked up the Brigadier, an old man now, Liz Shaw, it was very tough to find her, Jo Grant, fresh from when he last left her some time ago, Benton, Mike, and even Harry Sullivan.

The Doctor landed into a familiar garden.

"Doctor," Donna asked. "Where are we?"

"Sarah Jane Smith's house. Remember her?"

"Yes." Donna said. "Yes I do recall her."

"Care to accompany me, Donna?" He held his elbow to her, which she gladly took.

"Just like old times, eh Doctor?" Donna asked. But Donna could feel the Doctor shaking.

"You cold, Doctor?" Donna asked in concern.

"No." He answered. "I'm…nervous."

"Nervous?" Donna asked. "What about?"

"I…kept coming and going, when it came to Sarah Jane. The first time was when I was summoned to Gallifrey. Humans couldn't come then, so she had to be left behind. I…I guess I ended up forgetting about her, because I never came back for her. Not until the time when Rose and I were investigating a school. She was there because she was a journalist. She was older then, of course, compared to the last time I had seen her. And then, I invited her to join me, but, she declined. The next time I saw her was when the planets were being stolen. Then, at her wedding. A real complicated story. I'll explain later. Then, when I was regenerating, but I probably scared her to death when I left. Then, when she thought I was dead, another long story, and I haven't seen her since."

"Doctor," Donna said, "If I can forgive you for leaving me for such a long time, then I know Sarah Jane will forgive you as well."

"Is it too late to turn back?" The Doctor asked. The two were at the door. Donna quickly rang the doorbell.

"Yes." Donna said. Before the Doctor could run, the door opened.

"Hello?" Luke asked, looking at the two.

"Hello Luke!" The Doctor smiled.

"I'm sorry," Luke asked, confused, "Do I know you two?"

"You probably recognize her from seeing her on the screen." The Doctor pointed to Donna. "But, I guess you've never seen this regeneration before."

Luke gasped. "D-Doctor?"

"Unless you know any other Time Lords." The Doctor said. "It's me. Could you go get your mother?"

"O-Okay." Luke stuttered. He ran back inside and called out, "Mum! The Doctor's here!"

"What?" The Doctor heard Sarah Jane cry out. Finally, he saw Sarah Jane, _his _Sarah Jane, standing right in the doorway, smiling at the Doctor. "Doctor! It's really you!" And she threw her arms around him.

"Yes it's me, Sarah Jane." The Doctor murmured.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah Jane asked as soon as they stopped hugging.

"Well…" The Doctor said, "It's kind of a long story…I'll explain later. Anyway, I felt so bad about leaving you behind…as well as my other companions so I've decided to throw a Christmas party with everyone and…I was really hoping you could come as well. You and your son-"And K-9?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes, K-9 too." The Doctor smiled.

"Oh, Doctor!" She exclaimed. "Yes! Of course!" The Doctor grinned widely. "Hold on a moment!" And she ran back into the house.

"You really made her happy, Doctor." Luke suddenly spoke up, taking Sarah Jane's place at the doorway. "I…I have never seen that light in her eyes before…unless she was around you." He could see the sadness in Luke's eyes.

"She loves you, Luke," The Doctor placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, "And K-9 and Mr. Smith and Clyde and Rani. She loves this house and the life she has made for herself. Remember that, Luke. Don't ever forget that."

"Trust me." Donna mumbled under her breath.

"Got him!" Sarah Jane came back, carrying the heavy K-9.

"Master!" K-9 exclaimed in his usual monotone.

"Ah, K-9," he examined him, "You look good as ever."

"Master has regenerated." K-9 stated. "Again."

"Yes, K-9," The Doctor said, "Yes I have regenerated again." He looked up at Sarah Jane. "You ready to go?"

"Um…" Sarah Jane looked down as if she were a child who had done a very bad thing.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"Well, Doctor," Sarah Jane rubbed the back of her head, "It's just that I…I don't have anything to wear!"

"Is that all?" The Doctor scoffed. "Sarah Jane, I have a giant wardrobe full of clothes! Just borrow from there!"

"Oh. Okay then." She smiled again. "Let's go!" And they all ran back. But as Sarah Jane ran in the doorway, she suddenly screamed and collapsed on the floor.

"Sarah!" The Doctor yelled, running to her side. She was convulsing and screaming, trembling and shaking in both the Doctor and Luke's arms.

"Doctor!" Luke yelled. "What's happening?"

"I…I don't know!" The Doctor shouted. He turned back to Sarah Jane. "Sarah…you're going to be okay. You are." Sarah Jane didn't answer as she continued to scream. Then, a blue light enveloped Sarah Jane, pushing the two boys back. The blue light swirled all around Sarah Jane and just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

In Sarah Jane's place, though, was a younger woman. She had the same brown hair, but it was wavy, reaching to her shoulders. She had the same brown eyes, but they seemed too old for her young face. This face was unrecognizable, yet the Doctor still recognized her…

"Sarah!?"

_Duh duh duh! End. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Next chapter will continue on with the Doctor's search for his companions and, hopefully, the party._

_ Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
